Sweet Temptation
by Pumpkin Seed
Summary: Getting saucier and saucier by the chapter, well mostly! Have a peek inside... if your old enough! Rated M for a reason. R&R, Final Chapter...
1. Shootout

_Sweet Temptations _

**Disclaimer** – This is my story, I own the rights to it. However, I do not own the characters, or the show. Which damn, is a pity!

**Rating** – This is rated M – contains some sexual content. Not for the inexperienced.

**Summary** – Just read the first few lines, you won't need a summary!

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

I move my hand slowly up her exposed thigh, her skin so soft to touch it makes me shiver with excitement. I've never touched her like this before, it's so intimate and she doesn't even seem to notice. Either that or she is playing hard to get.

I'd choose the latter knowing her.

I'm actually amazed she isn't wearing anything under that skirt, so professional in her own little ways at some things. I expected panty hoes or something at least. But its just bare skin and panties. Her skin feels so good. Just running my fingers lightly over it almost makes me hard.

I lick my lips and look at her, the dimmed lights hide most of her face but I see her eyes and that's all I need to see really.

No expression.

Just typical of her.

Playing hard to get.

Thinks that if she makes no reaction I will stop.

Well, she sure has a surprise in store.

I run my fingers further down her leg, almost touching her ankle and then bring it slowly back up, slightly further up her skirt. She doesn't make a sound and she doesn't move.

Obviously I'm going to have to take some drastic action here. Just the slightest gasp or shiver will let me know she wants me. Then I'll blow her mind; give her something she has never experienced before.

I move my hand from her thigh and slip it under her blouse, its easy being able to manoeuvre as she is underneath me. I pulled her to the ground in the shootout, but everyone has gone. It's just me and her and I couldn't be happier. She can probably tell through my pants though. I'm trying not to get too turned on but I cant help it.

Her skin under the blouse is warm and soft, just like her thigh. I feel the rise of goose pimples and wonder if she is cold. After all, we are lying on a concrete floor here.

My fingers start to draw circles, big ones and small ones. I feel her stomach rise every time she draws in a breath. My hand moves further up, towards her breasts. I start to imagine what sort of underwear she wears, sounds perverse but I cant stop myself. I wonder if she has a favourite color and likes to wear a set or odd ones. Well I know her too well; of course they have to match. She can be little Miss Prim & Proper.

My hand reaches the material of her bra and my fingertips brush it, I'm not surprised at her choice. Lace.

I move my hand up even closer and wait for her to slap me but nothing; she doesn't make a single sound. I cup her breast in my hand and squeeze it gently. Still nothing.

Damn this woman. She is sure giving me a run for my money. Any other woman probably would have jumped me by now and ripped my clothes off. But no, not her.

I shift my weight a little and know that she can feel how hard I am. How can she resist?

I lower my hand, but not much. And slip my hand under her bra; my fingers come across a nipple. I smile; I know she is aroused now. My thumb caresses the erect nipple on her left breast. My other hand has spontaneously gone to her other thigh and im caressing it absentmindedly, my mind is other things.

Not just on touching her or wanting to get her naked. But on how beautiful she looks, even if it is a bit dark. I want to know how she feels right now, she isn't uncomfortable otherwise she would have moved. And she isn't feeling violated otherwise I probably would have a broken jaw by now. She is loving the attention but just wants to make me work. I know it.

My hand moves across her chest to the other breast, its just a perk. I'm thinking of a way to get her to react to my touch but that could involve taking a big risk. She hasn't minded so far but women have limits. Unless she is enjoying this too much and wants me to take it all the way. If that's the case, I will.

My hand comes out from behind her bra and her blouse. I hear her exhale and wonder how long she was holding her breath for. I reach up to her face and caress her cheek softly, and then I start to slowly unbutton her blouse. I'm still fully aroused and its not getting much better. The way she just looks me in the eye with those amazing eyes of hers drives me crazy, so many nights I've dreamed of taking her.

Ok I didn't dream it would be in a warehouse somewhere that was drug trafficking but hey, I'll take what I'm given.

I push the blouse off her shoulders, not completely taking it off but enough to expose more of her gorgeous skin. I run my fingers across her collar bones and her shoulders. She is still staring into my eyes. I cant tell if she is daring me to take it further or studying my every move. Guess there is only one way to find out.

I kiss her lips, softly, and see a little smile in her eyes. But I want to hear her, just a gasp or moan. Something that let me knows she is enjoying all of this. My hand moves down towards her bra again, this time I tease her through the material, a little smile playing on my lips. I've been working with this woman for almost 4 years and this is our first intimate moment. Well, one where we're kind of naked and aroused anyway. My hands move down the side of her body and reach the hem of her skirt. Her eyes narrow slightly, which intrigues me even more.

I decide to leave her skirt on. I want to tease her, not give her false hopes that im just gonna go straight for the plunge.

My hand is on her thigh again. Why did she choose today to wear a skirt? A short one at that. Shorter than I've seen her wear before anyway. Her legs where driving me insane all day.

I think she knew it as well, oh hell who cares.

My hand goes to the inside of her leg and caresses there, drawing little circles and moving slightly closer to her panties.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

**A/N**_ – Well… I wonder who has gotten themselves into this kind of situation, naughty naughty! It's been fun writing this chapter though, looking forward to writing more but that's only if you want some more. If you do, please review. I would be happy to oblige._

_Will update as soon as possible, computer has a virus that wont go away and makes it hard for me to get online. But… my boyfriend will let me update on his comp so it's all good!_

_Enjoy._


	2. Oh To Scream Out Loud

My God does this man not know that he is currently driving me wild. Those hands all over my body, in places no man has touched in at least 2 years. It's taking all my strength not to open my mouth and scream. Scream in ecstasy of course but that's not the point here. I know he is doing this on purpose, teasing me. It's just not fair.

But, I won't give in. Not yet anyway.

I feel his hands on my breasts and I hold in the moan that wants to escape, I can't let him know I'm enjoying every minute of this. His fingers brush my nipples and my God I want to rip his clothes off right now and jump on top of him.

But I push _that_ image out of mind. I need to concentrate on something none sexual, no matter how hard he tries to turn me on. At least it's working. I know he is turned on, has been for sometime now, I can feel the hardness of him pressing against my leg.

That smile that plays on his lips when he thinks I'm going to make a sound intrigues me. He thinks he is so damn good at this. I bet any other woman he has tried this on probably wouldn't of lasted this long. But he has a surprise in store; I could lie here all night if I had to.

Okay maybe I wouldn't but let's not go into that.

It's so hard not to make any sound when he is drawing those little circles on the inside of my thigh and moving slowly closer toward my panties.

Like I wouldn't notice _that_.

Ok ok, I need to think about something else…

_Jeremiah was a bullfrog, he was a good friend _of_ mine._ _I never understood a single word he said but I always helped to drink his wine. _

Oh… maybe that's a good thing to sing, I don't want to sing. Ok. Time to concentrate. Need to concentrate. If I don't I might literally have to rip his clothes off, then he would be going home with torn clothes. Who cares?

God I want him so badly.

_Enough!_

Why did I have to come along with him today? I should have stayed where I was, happily working on whatever is what I was doing. I can't even remember, my mind is just on those hands and those lips…

Ok now he's looking at me, I'm just going to look normal and pretend not to notice what he is doing.

What he is doing is turning on me, he knows it to!

Look at that smile.

I can't believe this. Oh…that felt good.

I wish he would look away; the fiery passion in his eyes isn't helping here.

His hands are now back to my breast, teasing my nipples through the material of my bra. If I had known wearing this skirt would have got this kind of result I would have worn it sooner. I see him move up a little bit and he kisses my lips, I don't kiss him back. That would have given him something to work with. He thinks he is a great little tease. Wait until I decide to take my turn and play him at his own little game. Lets see how long he lasts when I've got him almost naked and at my advantage.

Ok naughty thoughts again. Don't want to go there.

Not yet anyway.

Oh… that is so not allowed.

He is kissing my neck, in all the right places. I'm seriously going to make some noise soon. I don't know how much longer I can last. I'm surprised he has lasted so long. I know he can be impatient. Surprised he hasn't just pulled me off the floor and dragged me home.

Not that I want to go home. It's so much better lying here with his hand caressing every inch of my body. Well not _every_ inch. Not yet.

I can feel the goose pimples rise on my skin. I'm not cold. Far from it. Excited yeah. But that's his fault.

I feel his hands back on my leg, the inside. He is moving it so slowly and further up my skirt. Any second he is going to win. I feel like screaming and forcing him to take me. I cant it stand it any longer. His hands need to get me naked.

I open mouth to say something or moan but nothing.

Then I feel his hand on the fabric on my panties and all thoughts fade away. I couldn't even contemplate what to say if I wanted to say something!

I hate this man.


	3. Time To Make A Move

I see her eyes flicker every so often and I wonder what she is thinking about. How could she be thinking about anything at a time like this anyway?

Here I am trying to seduce her, ok it's not exactly romantic, and there she is _thinking_. I know the woman can never turn off but give a guy a break!

Maybe this calls for more extreme measures. If touching her skin all over doesn't get much of a reaction then I guess I better think of something better.

Not like I don't have anything in mind. Believe me I have plenty.

I'm just so unsure about whether to take it to that level or whether she will even let me. She hasn't stopped me so far so that must be a good sign. I know I want her; I haven't stayed this hard ever in my life. We have been lying here for at least 40 minutes. Not that I'm counting because it's worth every _second._

I look up and see her looking at me. How long have I been lost in my thoughts?

It doesn't matter.

What matters is that I love this woman so much and without doing anything she is turning me on. Just a sexy little glance from her anywhere can make me hard in an instant. Glad it's never been somewhere too public though. Now that would be embarrassing!

I study her face for what must be the millionth time, I love the way her hair cascades over her elegant shoulders, the way her beautiful eyes just look into mine, the way she strolls, not walks, but strolls into a room.

Every man noticing her and checking her out, yet she pays no attention. Not wanting, or needing, to be protected.

But I feel I have to protect her. She is something so special to me and I _want_ to protect her.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Ok, so I don't really hate him but he is driving me completely insane. I just wish he would make another move.

I watch him. Deep in thought at this precise moment, wondering about something, I can tell by the little smile playing on the corners of his lips.

He looks at me and I feel a million miles away.

He is my saviour.

Of course I'm not going to tell him that. Not yet anyway.

He stares deeply into my eyes and I can't look away. I just feel compelled to stare back!

Those big brown eyes, that puppy dog look. Suits him though. He must have women falling at his feet. He probably loves it, all the attention and all that. Craves it more like knowing him.

I want to say something but before I can he even open my mouth I feel his lips press softly against mine. No urgency, just a soft sweet kiss.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

She must think I'm crazy. I've been staring into space for ages. Well I've been staring at her and telling myself how much I love her but she doesn't know that.

I need to make a move.

I push all the thoughts out of my head and kiss her… just a little kiss. Nothing too much but something that's enough to let her know I'm still here.

I watch her closely, her eyes closing ever so slightly. She likes it. I don't mean to brag but… who wouldn't?

I taste the slightest hint of the wine she must have had with her dinner. Not long after I phoned her to tell her I was about to pick her up because we where going on a special outing.

Well… a drug raid but that's still fun!

I know she loves the adrenaline rush.

Ok, I'm getting sidetracked again.

I shift position, just slightly, and get more comfortable. I have a feeling I could be here a while. Not that I mind, I am with a beautiful woman.

I feel her move underneath me and I wonder if she is comfortable. I want to ask but don't want to break the silence between us. Something about that silence is comforting and reassuring.

I decide now or never.

I have to make a move.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**A/N- **I hope your all loving this story, I can't believe how much I like writing it though. I just keep writing chapter after chapter none stop.

I've noticed lots of people have read it. If you do, then please review. Any comments are welcome

. I see your all eager to find out who it is… well I'm not going to tell you…yet! I just like to be a tease, why?

'Coz its fun. Lol.

Read & Review!!

Thanks.


	4. Will they or wont they?

There sure is something funny going on.

I mean, I'm not the kind of person to lay here and let a man take complete control me. I'm usually in charge.

I like to lay down the rules.

Yet, here I am. Lying on a concrete floor while his hands touch every part of my body. And the feeling is so sensual.

His hands are so smooth and he knows where to apply the right amount of pressure and where to touch lightly. I can't believe how tempted I am to just get us both naked and hump like rabbits.

The man is driving me wild!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I know what I want.

I want to take her. Taste her. Touch her and everything that comes in between.

Just looking at her makes me so horny. I can't believe ive lasted this long working with her. Was about to ready to explode with desire. Now I'm here, touching, kissing and wanted to do other stuff to her.

Stuff I've always dreamed of doing but never got the chance.

Now im actually here... can I go through with it?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**A/N** – Have I left it too long? Are you all dying to find out who it is? Well… all will be revealed soon. Let me know who you would like it to be… would be interesting!

Sorry about the short chapter, just been sooooo busy!

Please R&R though and I will update soon!!


	5. Your Place Or Mine ?

He slowly slipped himself inside of her, slowly at first as not to hurt her. That's the last thing he wanted to do, this was meant to be a pleasurable time, not one of pain.

Unless she was into that sort of thing.

He heard let out a little sigh and her body seemed to relax a little more, that was a good sign. The foreplay had been sort because they where both so horny for each other. Him teasing the right places with his tongue and fingers. Her using just her tongue and never taking her eyes off of his. The eye contact was intense and it made everything seem more interesting.

He pushed himself all the way into her and then kissed her lips softly. They where both ready for this. They had waited long enough, 4 years.

Definitely long enough; he said to himself.

He started off slowly, getting them both wetter so it was more comfortable for them both. He watched her face with interested, her biting her lip, closing her eyes and moaning softly.

He wanted her to scream with pleasure, beg him not to stop until she could take no more. Just the thought making him push faster and harder inside of her.

Her nails digging into his shoulder blades making him squirm. He bit her shoulder, her eyes opening but not through pain, it actually turned her on even more. She arched her back into him and he fucked her even harder and faster, the sweat appearing on his forehead and down his back.

She panted and moaned even louder, knowing she had never had sex this good before. And she loved every second of it.

She loved the feel of his huge cock deep inside of her, the way it made her and the way she wanted more. She grabbed his shoulders and flipped him into his back, her now on top. He was surprised at first but soon she was riding his penis and he couldn't complain. It felt so good.

He heard himself moan as he watched her, still looking beautiful even in the fading light. She looked so much better naked too. Her hair falling loosely everywhere and her eyes never leaving his, a little smirk on her face as if she knew what she was doing to him.

Well of course she knew but she had no idea exactly what he felt. He loved this woman with all his heart and soul.

This wasn't sex to him. He was making love to her and he didn't want this to be the last time.

His hands caressed every part of her body that he could reach, he tugged at her hair and she moaned even louder, he guessed she liked it a little rough.

She was riding him so fast and it so was good he couldn't control what happened next, he didn't even have to chance to warn her or pull out. She just felt his body arch underneath her and he gasped and breathed heavily for a few moments.

He looked at her and she smiled, he didn't realize they had come at exactly the same time. He saw the sweat beads on her forehead and wiped them away with a gentle touch.

"You want to go again?" she asked, a devilish little smile on her face.

He raised her eyebrows, how much energy did this woman have?

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

An hour later he stood there, dressing her. It seemed better getting her dressed rather than undressing her as he felt like he was putting her back together, making her whole. She watched him the whole time, a frown on her face but a little smile too.

He wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

She nodded and watched as he finished buttoning up her shirt. He looked down into her eyes and she kissed him, he hadn't expected that but it was a nice surprise at least.

He took her by the hand and found the way out of the warehouse, dusk was setting in and he had to remember where he had left the car.

He finally saw it and took the keys out of his pocket.

He unlocked the door and helped her into the passenger seat, she hadn't said much and he was beginning to wonder if she had regretted the whole thing.

He climbed in and fastened his seat belt.

She turned and looked him.

"Your place or mine?" Temperance Brennan asked. That devilish little smile making an appearance again and he couldn't help but smile back. That little smile made him hot under the collar because he knew what she had in mind.

Booth started the SUV and drove off in a hurry.

**The End.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

A/N- I hope you all enjoyed this little story, I enjoyed writing it. Not just 'coz of the sex but because it was fun. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile either, just been busy working and sorting some stuff out.

Please R&R this chapter and let me know what you think, thanks!


End file.
